Fate's Gift to me
by rayne127
Summary: A K&K fanfic. It's Kaoru's birthday and she has no idea what the day has for her. Kenshin unconsciously gave KAoru something she will never forget.


Author's Note: This is my first one shot fic so please bear with what's in it. Actually I'm just trying it out… I just hope it goes out well. Tell me what you think afterwards if you don't mind. I could really use some comments or advice.-_-x  
  
  
  
Here goes nothin'…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fate's gift to me"  
  
  
  
It was already about 10:00pm that Monday night as the guests were gradually diminishing in numbers. One by one they would walk up to the host of the party; greet another 'Happy Birthday'; then inform her that they had to leave. Dr. Gensai was the first one to say good night. He would have stayed longer but his two granddaughters were on the verge of giving over to exhaustion and sleep. The party was still very alive though. All the guests felt more like family to her than just close friends. It didn't matter if they had something for her in her birthday, just as long as they came, it was enough for her.   
  
"Hey, can you pass the sake please?"  
  
"Of course…" Kaoru attended her company very well, but it doesn't suggest any order in the dojo. She wasn't at all pressured or worried whether they'll be bored, or the place has become a mess… not even if they won't feel comfortable. She introduced to them a new drink that she found quite fitting for gatherings like these. It was 'beer'. A drink she has tasted but once. On the day she learned about 'beer', it didn't really turn out to have an effect on the bad day that she was already having. Yep, they all remembered it. That was the tanabata day when Kenshin unintentionally gave Kaoru an engagement ring. And Yahiko and Sano gave her the 'beer' so she could be tipsy and they could get the ring back. The audience just seemed to have been engulfed by the sound of laughter as Kaoru retold the story. Soon, the crowd seemed to have figured out how they could spend the night having fun or just keeping their selves preoccupied. All the men were drinking merrily as they chat and joked without minding the time. Yahiko was having his own world with Tsubame out by the porch. Kaoru didn't even bother asking them if they want anything since she already knew they wouldn't be needing any. She just looked at them for a while and giggled at the thought. On the other hand, Misao and Megumi were playing cards and were bickering at each other. They were obviously drunk but they both denied it. Kaoru knows the party was in groups and that shouldn't be how a celebration should be, nevertheless, thinking about it made her smile.   
  
As the clock struck 11:30, the people were down to 4. Every time there would be someone leaving, Kaoru would see them to the door and thank them for coming. Megumi walked out some time after Dr. Gensai did. She was swaying slowly from side to side as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Are you alright, Megumi?"  
  
"Yes I know it's night." Kaoru put on a confused expression.  
  
"Um… do you need someone to take you home?"  
  
"No. I don't need any cologne thank you…" Megumi was now holding on to the door to keep herself standing straight. Kaoru was starting to laugh at what she was seeing and decided to get along with it.  
  
"So you'll be fine?"  
  
"I ain't got any papers to sign! I'm a doctor… I operate."  
  
"Right. You know, I don't think you should go alone tonight."  
  
"Sure, breakfast with an egg on the side!!!"  
  
"Alright, that's it." Kaoru grab a hold of Megumi's shoulder to help her balance. She then asked Saito to take her home.  
  
Aoshi followed them with Misao on his back… knocked out. It didn't bother him at all, though Misao seems to be talking in her sleep. Tsubame, on the other hand, thought it was very late for her to be out. Besides, she really doesn't feel comfortable when she is the only guest that they were attending to, so she too decided to move along. Yahiko wanted to walk her home but Kaoru insisted. She said they had something to talk about so she walked her instead. Meanwhile in the dojo, Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko were the only ones left. Yahiko was the only one sober. The other two just started laughing without any clear reason and it gave Yahiko goose bumps. He didn't know that they were laughing at him.   
  
"What? Is that the beer kicking in or is there something really funny?" Yahiko looked at the two men.  
  
"Oh nothin'… You two just look cute together." Sano said.  
  
"Maybe you should make clear your intentions for Tsubame-chan." Kenshin followed with an opinion. He wasn't totally whipped by the beer but he knows that it was enough for one night.  
  
"But you don't have enough charm I guess, so that wouldn't be an option." Then Sano burst into laughter.  
  
"You mind your own business, Sano! You handle your problems, I deal with mine. Besides, you don't even have a woman. And Kenshin, Kaoru can't wait forever, even if she wanted to." Kenshin just kept quiet with a puzzled face then Sano started preaching him of what he should have done; should do; should say, etc. It began an argument where Kenshin kept on pointing out that he might just be pushing her to like him; while Sanosuke persisted he should make a move. Yahiko was suddenly out of the conversation. He watched the two grown men squabble at each other, with Kenshin spilling out what he felt and all those he kept to himself without noticing. Yahiko then got an idea. He didn't want to waste this opportunity where all the answers to their questions were pouring from Kenshin's mouth, so he got a brush and paper and started writing down everything that he hears. His writing wasn't showing up very clearly because he was trying to catch up with all the shouting he was hearing, but it was still legible. It turns out, Yahiko couldn't write everything per word, and nevertheless, he kept on jotting down anything he hears. After a few minutes, he looked back on what he had written and the first few lines didn't actually sounded good. It wrote:  
  
Accept I told you… believe… nothing good that make me… you've changed… anyone push… can do it… before the wanderer… Sanosuke's not afraid… don't worry… went through it… really strong…have it in me… ass hurt so bad… can't walk straight…   
  
He was really confused as to how it got that way, so he tried to recall what they were really saying…  
  
"Why won't you accept it? I told you she likes you, don't you believe me?"  
  
"I just don't know how that would be possible, Sano. There's nothing good in my passed so what do you think would that make me?"  
  
"Kenshin, you've changed… you know you've changed. And no matter what anyone says, she won't push you away!!"  
  
"She did once, she can do it again."  
  
"Yes… but that's before she knew the wanderer."  
  
"Easy for you to say, Sanosuke isn't afraid of anything. You don't worry about any woman in your life."  
  
"I'm afraid of some things too. But I went through it, and now I'm really strong."  
  
"Well… I just don't think I have it in me."  
  
"Aww c'mon! If you don't move, I'll kick your ass till it hurt so bad you'd virtually be bending to my will."  
  
"No need for that. I know when she not around, I can't walk straight, think straight… I just go thinking of her."   
  
Yahiko noticed their conversation was leading to a deeper, more sincere talk, that's why he tried his best to jot down more words than before. Now he was hearing of Kenshin's worries and concern. Sanosuke didn't stop preaching though. After a few more minutes, Kaoru arrived back at the dojo and was at the porch when she heard two voices shouting at each other from behind the door. She listened for a while then recognized that it was from Sanosuke and Kenshin. She stood still by the door, extending her ears to understand them.  
  
"So she's not completely your type, is that it?" Sanosuke pointed out to Kenshin while still holding a bottle of beer.  
  
"No. It's not like that."   
  
"Then what is it? Oh… oh, I know. You don't even have to think about that anymore since she's already in your heart!"   
  
"Now that's where you're wrong… totally. Kaoru-dono is nowhere in my heart. How can she be—" Kaoru immediately walked back from the door and covered her ears refusing to hear more. Without warning, tears just came flowing down her cheeks. She ran into her room without knowing what to do. She felt like it was better if Kenshin didn't say anything at all if that's just what he was going to say. Kaoru looked at her clock… it read 11:50. She felt worse knowing it was technically still her birthday, but she knew it didn't matter anymore. In her mind, she thought it surely didn't matter to Kenshin.  
  
The boys, however, figured that Kaoru might have gone straight to her room after arriving back upon hearing footsteps on the hall, so they slowly died down their talk and decided to retire to their beds as well. Nevertheless, for Sano, he made a mental note that this was not the end. Kenshin began cleaning up while Yahiko just smiled at the paper he was holding. He scanned it once again and grinned at its contents. Just before midnight, he folded it up then walked to Kaoru's room and pushed it through the slit of her door.   
  
Kaoru's vision was now blurry because of the tears which she appears to have trouble stopping. But despite that, she still knew that someone place a piece of paper in the slit of her door. She ignored it. She lied down and turned her back on it. Just then did then her clock sounded midnight.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The next day, Kaoru woke up the same time as always. Her eyes were swollen but at least she felt done crying. It's really hard for her to believe that Kenshin of all people can say those things. She didn't know how she could go about her day without feeling sad and angry every time she sees him. She didn't even know how she could forgive him. Putting those aside, Kaoru dressed up and walked over to her door. When she was about to leave, she saw the paper from the night before. She then slid the door open slightly so she could get the piece of paper. She sat down by her bed and started reading. Kenshin passed by her room and saw from her door's small opening that she was awake.  
  
"Good morning Kaoru-dono." Kenshin got no answer, not even a glance. Thinking lightly of it, he went on outside. Kaoru couldn't figure out what the letter means. She read the first few lines and it didn't make sense, not to mention it really sounded perverted. However, she kept on reading.  
  
"Um… Kaoru-dono, the weather is looking good today, would you like to have a walk with me outside?" Kenshin asked from the living room with his fingers crossed. Alas, still no answer. Kenshin was now starting to worry. He had no idea why she was acting this way.   
  
Soon when Kaoru was almost at the end, that's when she realized that what she was reading was the boys' conversation last night when she was out with Tsubame. The other contents were the opposite of what she heard last night. Yes, she knows she just heard a few but what she heard at that moment made the letter look like a joke. Not long after, she began recognizing lines from what she heard. She saw the last quoted line of the letter which appeared to be the only complete, meaningful one and was just shocked. It was the part where she covered her ears because she didn't want to hear more. It read:  
  
"Now that's where you're wrong… totally. Kaoru-dono is nowhere in my heart. How can she be… when she IS my heart?" Tears did come back but now, they are of joy. She figured that she should've stayed long enough to finish what he said.   
  
"Kaoru-dono…?" Kenshin called again, now very troubled.  
  
"Yes, Kenshin! I'll walk with you…" Kaoru immediately put down the paper; wipe her tears; ran towards Kenshin's side and held his arm.  
  
"… anywhere you want."  
  
Kaoru felt destiny was smiling down on her. And remembering that she got the letter before the clock struck 12, she will never forget that birthday when fate gave her the greatest gift she could ever have--- a start for something so precious… and priceless.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: How was it? I actually got the idea from my best friend's birthday party. Last night, I didn't think this was going to work but I tried anyway. Please review! Let me know what you think.  
  
Oh, and by the way, I didn't have the chance to proof read so please bear with it. -_-x thanx. 


End file.
